


Conceal

by orphan_account



Series: Sentient [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You'll have to hide it."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal

 

  
"You'll have to hide it," The engineer said, referring to the marks on their inner wrists. The two androids turned to look at each other, then at their wrists again. They moved, synchronized, and pressed their wrists together, right of the male to left of the female. 

 

 

A searing sound was heard, and the engineer's eyes narrowed. His projects were quickly becoming more aware of the surroundings, surpassing even what he thought they could do - they were his pride and joy. 

 

They removed their hands, and the engineer gaped at the fact that they had managed to change the sides of their markings, Takatora's to his left hand and Youko's to the right. Takatora went to where the engineer had laid out a selection of clothes and picked out two suits, one for himself and one for Youko, while Youko went to the engineer's table to pick up to small pieces of synthetic skin.

 

They instinctively knew what the other was thinking, what they would do and where they would be. Laying the synthetic skin over the markings on their inner wrists, Youko pulled the sleeve of the white button shirt down, in case the layer were to be torn off, while Takatora pushed his left hand into the his pocket for the same reason.

 

"Ready?" The engineer asked, grinning widely, tapping a few buttons on the keyboard. Their eyes both glazed over for a moment before they focused again, having processed the information. "Your targets?"

 

"Kureshima Mitsuzane,"; "Sengoku Ryouma."

 

 

 


End file.
